


Ennui

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-10
Updated: 2004-03-10
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: James is bored.





	Ennui

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written in 50 minutes for the contrelamontre "fight" challenge. Also, I must acknowledge my debt to Stephen Fry.

  
Author's notes: Written in 50 minutes for the contrelamontre "fight" challenge. Also, I must acknowledge my debt to Stephen Fry.  


* * *

Ennui

 

 

## Ennui

### by Halrloprillalar

Date: Monday, October 06, 2003 9:16 AM 

* * *

"I'm bored," James said and sat down next to Sirius. 

"Sod off, Potter," Sirius said. "I'm trying to think." 

"With your eyes closed?" 

"Did I say think? I meant sleep." 

James said nothing, just hit Sirius on the shoulder. 

Sirius groaned. "Go and bother Evans." 

"Can't," James said. 

"Why not?" 

"We've finished." 

Sirius opened his eyes. "Sorry, mate." 

James shrugged. "Don't need her." He hit Sirius again. 

"What do I have to do to make you stop that?" 

"Let's go out." 

Sirius stretched and stood. "Where to?" 

"A walk. Around. Out." 

It was a sunny day, warm and breezy. They walked out to the Quidditch pitch. James went on about the last match. 

"You saw that goal I made at the last minute, when I dodged Partridge and Jones?" 

"Not only did I see that goal," Sirius said, "but I have relived it with you on any number of occasions. It's only my sympathy for you in your time of trouble that keeps me from telling you to shut your face and never mention it again." 

"Sympathy? Admiration, you mean." James grinned at Sirius and gave him another smack on the shoulder. 

"Pity, I mean." Sirius gave James a shove. "Idiot." 

"Handsome idiot, you meant to say." James shoved back. 

"Insufferable idiot." Sirius hooked a leg behind James's and over James went. "Oops. Insufferable _fallen_ idiot." 

James reached up and tackled Sirius around the knees. Sirius fell and they tussled together, laughing and calling each other names. James lost his glasses and Sirius got grass inside his mouth. 

Sirius tried to pin James to the ground. "Hands off, you fairy," James said. "You're just trying to ravish me." 

"I hardly think I fancy you," Sirius said as he lost hold of one of James's arms. He was breathless with laughter and the struggle. "You're far too conceited." 

"You do," James said. "You want me." He grabbed Sirius around the waist and tried to pull him over. 

"I'm too good for you." Sirius scrambled to gain control again, but James slipped out of his grasp and pushed him back against the grass, looking down at him with a wicked grin. 

"Oh, you know you want it," James said and he moved his hand and started stroking Sirius through his robes. It was a shock, but a good one. Sirius felt himself swelling, getting hard. "See?" said James. "You want it." 

And what else could Sirius do? "I'm not the only one," he said, and he did the same for James. They lay in the grass, laughing and still half-wrestling as they frantically rubbed at each other. 

"See?" James said, when they were lying on their backs, languid and sticky, looking up at the sky. "You were panting for it." 

"It was pity," Sirius said. "I took pity on your pathetic loneliness." 

"Advantage," James said and he hit Sirius again. "You took advantage of my fragile emotional state." 

Sirius couldn't summon the energy to hit James back. They lay there a while longer, then the sun went behind a cloud and they went back to the castle. 

The next day, Sirius went to the common room. "Where's James?" he asked Remus. 

"Off with Evans," Remus said, not looking up from his book. 

"Oh," Sirius said. He stood there for a minute. 

"Do you mind?" Remus said. "You're blocking the light." 

"I'm bored," Sirius said and sat down next to Remus. 

-fin- 

* * *

Halrloprillalar "Hal" FIC: <http://prillalar.com>  
LJ: <http://prillalar.livejournal.com/>

Wesley is our King. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Harry Potter   
Title:   **Ennui**   
Author:   **Halrloprillalar**   [email]   [[website]](http://prillalar.com)   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG-13**  |  ***slash***  |  **3k**  |  **03/10/04**   
Pairings:  James/Sirius   
Summary:  James is bored.   
Notes:  Written in 50 minutes for the contrelamontre "fight" challenge. Also, I must acknowledge my debt to Stephen Fry.   
Disclaimer/Other:  Rowling, not me.   
Distribution: Archive anywhere. Email forwarding allowed.   
  



End file.
